


Cosy Knits

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopeless Romantic, Romantic Fluff, You're Welcome, bucky is a real gentlemen, if you need something light for the heart, just a feel good fic, this is just all rather sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: Y/N is a knit thief, stealing jumpers from her team mates, but there's one teammate's knit that she has yet to steal. Alas, will a nice little trip to the apple orchard change that? And will you finally confess your feelings for Bucky?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cosy Knits

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like to buy me a coffee:  
> https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite

During the autumn and winter months it wasn’t uncommon for you to be stealing jumpers. You had a separate collection of all the jumpers you had stolen from the team. There was the chunky, black knit stolen from your favourite Russian sister; the girly, fluffy cropped sweater you had borrowed from Wanda and never intended to give back. Oh, and all the knits you stole from the boys. Steve’s cosy but majorly oversized navy sweater. There were a bunch of them you kept stacked in the back of your closet and you wore them only when the other team members were away. It was your guilty pleasure. 

But it had come to one super soldier’s attention, that his jumpers never went missing. It agitated him greatly when he’d see you lounging in Steve’s or Sam’s jumper, when you two stayed behind on break from missions. He couldn’t deny the jealousy he felt when you wandered into the room wearing one of Steve’s jumpers with a shield knitted on the front. You wore it with your pj shorts and fluffy socks. It was the comfiest you felt since the last few back-to-back missions you had been on. Finally, Steve decided you needed a break and you were to stay at the tower. 

“Hello, Buckaroo!” You greeted the super soldier, who was sat at the breakfast bar reading a book and enjoying his morning coffee. 

“Hi, doll. You’re up early and in an extremely good mood,” he pointed out whilst looking you over. You hummed in response and poured yourself a cup of coffee. “I plan to spend the morning baking, and then I’m heading out to an apple picking in the afternoon. Do you care to join me?” You asked him, wiggling your eyebrows at him. He gave you a big grin and nodded his head, sending a few strands of hair into his face, coming loose from his bun. It was a marvellous sight and you couldn’t tear your eyes away from him. 

So you stayed like that, both watching the other on either side of the breakfast bar, enjoying your coffees in silence. It was a blissful morning, and even though the kitchen was slightly chilly, the sun rays that filled the kitchen were delightful. 

Once you finished your coffee, you washed and put away your mug, and started taking out all the equipment and ingredients you’d need to make your first baked good. You found a new apple cinnamon pie recipe; you really wanted to try it out and share something sweet with the team once they got back this evening. 

And so you went about mixing ingredients together, whilst Bucky went back to reading his book. You put on a playlist to play quietly in the background as not to disturb Bucky. 

As time passed and you baked one thing after another, you couldn’t stop the slight humming and sway of your hips. You were totally oblivious to what you were doing, Bucky however couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He watched as you relaxed and were in your own little world. He was enamoured with you and he treasured the times that Steve left only him and you at the tower. It gave him the chance to get to know you. 

“Did you say we were going apple picking later?” he asked sheepishly. He had an idea but didn’t want you to realise what he was doing, since you were more observant than even him at times. 

“Yeah, I should be done within the hour. Just need to clean up this mess and wait to take out the last of these goodies from the oven,” you smiled sweetly at him and he felt his whole world topple over and fall at your knees.

“Alright, I’ll just go shower and will meet you back here,” he was saying as he got up off the stool and headed for the sink to clean up his dishes and head out of the kitchen to his bedroom. And with that you were left to yourself.

*****

Stepping out of your room, you noticed the massive grin that was plastered onto your face. Spending time with Bucky always felt so easy. The two of you got along with no arguments hardly ever, and knew when to not step on each others’ toes. There was a lot of teasing between the two of you but it never made you think that it could be anything more than friendly banter. The corridor leading to the main living space runs you short on time to think about where you and Bucky were at and well, where you’d rather be at. You noticed him fiddling with a jumper in his hands as he sat waiting for you on the edge of the sofa. 

When he lifted his head up to meet your eye, you were totally and completely captured by the stormy, ocean blues. His smile, the softest thing you’ve ever seen and it sure made your knees weak. 

“I’m ready to go, shall we?” you asked shyly, what was he doing to you?! You also noticed the blush painting your cheeks a rosy pick as it made you hot under the collar. You looked at the jumper in his hands again and nodded at it, “you gonna get cold, Barnes?” 

He shook his head whilst flashing you a million dollar smile, “nah, thought you might need it since it’s chilly out. Oh, and because you’re a little knit thief.”

“Knit thief? So that’s what you guys have decided on calling me now?”

“Well, I mean, it’s more of my own personal nickname for ya, darling.”

You rolled your eyes at him playfully before grabbing the jumper out of his hands and turning for the elevators to take you down to the garage. You heard his footsteps not far behind you as he followed you, you unaware of it, like a lost puppy.

Reaching the elevator, the doors were already waiting open for you two to step through. You made a mental reminder to thank Tony for the brilliant and more than helpful AI. As the doors closed and you descended down, you held the jumper up to see if it really was the one you thought he gave you. It was indeed. Your favourite one of his, in fact you’ve been eyeing it up for quite some time but the moment never seemed right to snatch it up. You knew it was his favourite one, too. That alone kind of put it off limits for you. He wore it every time he had a nightmare to comfort himself. So now holding it, you felt a little uncomfortable stealing it away from him, but you were not going to pass up the opportunity to wear it. Before you knew it the elevator was dinging and signalling your arrival at the garage. 

“I thought I’ll drive us since you’ve had a lot of missions lately and could use all the time you can to relax,” Bucky suggested as you wondered past all the expensive and luxurious cars Tony owned. You smiled as you passed Steve’s motorbike and were reminded of the time you and Bucky stole it and went to Coney Island. Catching up with Bucky’s strides, you were heading for the truck he brought and did up himself. It was a real beauty. Bucky took great care of it and you knew it was his way of keeping himself busy when he had nightmares and dark thoughts caused by his Winter Soldier days. 

Always a gentleman, he opened your door for you and held out a hand to help you jump up and into your seat. He knew you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself but how was he meant to not take the chance to hold your hand, even if for a mere few seconds. He shut the door behind you as you pulled your seatbelt on and waited for him to settle and drive to one of the apple orchids. 

You put the radio on quietly and it accompanied the humming of the engine. You held onto his jumper as it hung over your lap and watched the outside world pass you by as Bucky drove out of the city and nearer your destination. When it was just the two of you, there were never any forced words, a peaceful and content silence settled between you. It was never awkward, because the two of you had a way to understand each other without words. 

Time seemed to be a mere construct when you two drove anywhere, it could have been hours, or only a couple of minutes that you’ve been on your journey. The front gate welcoming guests of their arrival at “The Golden Apple” apple picking grounds. There were a lot of cars there and you knew that for this time of year it was definitely going to be busy with families escaping the city to spend time in a slower and more natural surrounding. 

Bucky turned the engine off and turned to you. You did the same and waited for him to speak, but he never did. 

“We gonna get out or did you drive me out here to just stare at me?” you teased him.

“You better put that on,” he nodded at his jumper in your hands, “it’s looking windy out there.”

He didn’t have to ask you twice, you took off your coat and pulled his jumper over your head. It felt like a cloud engulfed you and what made it even better was that it smelled like him. His cologne, his body wash, his shampoo. You mewled at how good it felt on you. Before you looked like a weirdo, you pulled on your jacket and scarf. The both of you got out of the car and as you met in front of the gate, Bucky offered you his arm which you took gratefully, and you guys made your way down to collect some baskets for the apples. 

The two girls working at the stool were so sweet, and oh so enamoured with Bucky. They had the definition of heart eyes when they were looking at him. Who were you to blame them? He was a snack, a sight for sore eyes. You giggled quietly under your breath as the two girls gushed at Bucky’s side helping him pick out the baskets. But he didn’t pay them the same attention, and instead turned to you. 

“Which one would you like? My treat,” he insisted. You would never get over the good manners he still displayed, and kept up even though it wasn’t the 40s anymore and it was hard to find a man who would have so much respect for you.

“I don’t mind, you pick something out for me.”

And pick out he did. A gorgeous, handmade round basket. It had a pretty, red ribbon twisted in all along the handle. It was simple but so lovely. He noticed how much you liked it and didn’t hesitate to pay for his and your baskets. Then he took your hand and led you towards the apple trees. Your cheeks warmed at the gesture but you wouldn’t have it any other way and you let him lead the way to where you started picking. 

There were a lot of small children running around and in between the trees. Their energy and joy was contagious, as Bucky started to tickle and chase after you. Like two small children, you ran and squealed whenever he got too close. It was like living in a blissful haze for a few short moments, but they felt like eternity. 

You abandoned the picking and instead decided to stroll down the endless paths that were surrounding the trees and talking with Bucky about all the close calls you both had on missions, and about all the funny situations that happened. It was nice to think about it all, it felt like you were remencising it all. You couldn’t help the feeling and thought of it, but you had to admit it. 

“You feel like home.”

You knew it took him by surprise, but you couldn’t let fear take away the chance of being with the one person you ever truly loved. You weren’t going to keep waiting for the perfect moment because this was it. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into his chest. You didn’t protest and let your body move where he was guiding it. 

“Do you mean it?”

“With all my heart, mind and soul.”

“I love you. I have for a very long time. I didn’t think you’d beat me to spilling your emotions for me. And yet you did. You never fail to surprise me in the best ways that you could.”

“I love you, too. There’s never been anyone I loved more. You’re it for me.”

“Can I kiss you?” he bent his head down, inching his way down towards your lips. His eyes were chasing between your eyes and lips. There was nothing but pure admiration in them. You didn’t answer him with words, but rather traveled the little distance left between you two and met him halfway. Your lips gaining momentum with how the kiss advances. 

All too soon, Bucky pulled away and rested his forehead against yours. His eyes still closed and a lovestruck smile resided on his lips, which were a couple shades darker than usual from the passionate kiss. You took in the sight of him and tried to ingrain it into your memory. 

“You know, a dame never would have let me kiss her before the first date,” he spoke as his eyes fluttered open and met your own. 

“Well, it’s a good thing that I’m no dame. I don’t behave like one anyway. And besides, this could be our first date and that way, you’ll remain the godly gentleman I know you as,” you gave him a little wink and his hearty laughter was like music to your ears. 

“If you’ll have me, then I would love to take you on many, many more dates, sweetheart.” 

“Of course I’ll have you, you idiot. You’re everything I’ve been dreaming off and more.”

As it turned out, Bucky didn’t have to worry about you never stealing his jumpers because he had stolen your heart and now he would cherish and love you until the end of his days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys thought. Please leave some kudos <3


End file.
